Refuse vehicles collect a wide variety of waste, trash, and other material from residences and businesses. Operators of the refuse vehicle transport the material from various waste receptacles within a municipality to a storage or processing facility (e.g., a landfill, an incineration facility, a recycling facility, etc.). To reduce the requisite number of trips between the waste receptacles and the storage or processing facility, the refuse may be emptied into a collection chamber (e.g., a hopper) of the refuse vehicle and thereafter compacted into a storage chamber. Such compaction reduces the volume of the refuse and increases the carrying capacity of the refuse vehicle. The refuse is compacted in the collection chamber by an ejector that is forced against the refuse by actuators (e.g., pneumatic cylinders, hydraulic cylinders). Traditional refuse vehicles with collection chambers and storage chambers of differing widths are dump body configurations where refuse is removed from the storage chamber by raising the front end of the body.